Acceptance
by Afaceanyonecouldlove
Summary: During the event of "A Death In The Family" the Team goes to save Jason instead of Batman. Jason survives but not without any damage. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was going to never again write fanfiction after the whole "oops I didn't realize it had been six months since my last chapter" in the Criminal Minds archive, but nope I am going to write this and try to update a lot more often then I updated Criminal Minds okay.

Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice or Jason Todd or... I don't know any DC characters really, Jason and Damian would definitely be in Young Justice. Also, it wouldn't be canceled and Damian would be alive and well like he is in the imaginary universe in my head... So that's a no, I do not own any of this... except the plot I guess...

Also, I would like to thank my beta and the most wonderful person in this universe (no seriously she is amazing and nice and kind and a wonderful author okay) batman-defeats-all

"Now Robin dear," The Joker snickered, "do really think you should be doing that?"

Jason had tried to drag himself away when the Joker went to wipe the blood off his shirt.

"Joker," Sheila spoke up raising her left eyebrow, "give the kid a break."

"Oh c'mon," The Joker snapped his fingers and the two thugs grabbed Sheila and made her look at her son, "you know you wanna watch."

"Fine," she retorted, "you can get your goons off me, I promise I'll watch you beat this brat to a pulp."

Joker thought for a second and snapped his fingers for his goons to back off. After that conversation was over they looked to see Robin had managed to get half way to the door.

"Birdie boy," the Joker said in a sickeningly sweet voice after walking the short distance to Jason, "you're only making things worse for yourself."

He grabbed the boy by his leg and dragged him back to the middle of the room.

"hahahaHAHAHAHAHAhahahaHA," the Joker laughed as he beat the already bruised boy.

"Mom," Jason begged, "please mom."

"He can still manage to talk," Sheila murmured, "wow, I thought you would have knocked that out of him by now."

"Oh, I can fix that," the Joker slammed the crowbar on Robin in between each word, "with a collapsed lung."

He put his foot on the boy and hit him with the crowbar again. Robin screamed but was suddenly cut off. The Joker had succeeded.

Jason looked up at his mother as the Joker brought the crowbar down on him again and again and again.

"Get the kid to stop looking at me," she ordered the Joker. The kid staring at her made her feel uneasy. His eyes bore into her soul and ate away at her conscience. But she refused to feel guilty. I'm not the one beating him with the crowbar, she thought, it's the Jokers fault, not mine.

The Joker kicked Jason flipping him onto his stomach.

"You know, kiddo," the Joker stated, "it's rude to stare."

He hit Jason in the abdominal. Then his thighs. Then his chest. The Joker brought the crowbar down on Jason's body a million times, but the boy would not look away from his mother. Getting frustrated the Joker slammed the crowbar on Jason's face.

"That should fix it," the Joker cackled evilly.

He hit his face several times when suddenly he stopped.

"It seems we have visitors," the Joker said when hearing a car screech, "give him too me."

One of the thugs lifted up Jason and handed him over to the Joker. The Joker held the boy tight -causing Jason's face to contort even more- and brought a gun to his head.

The Team stopped in front of the warehouse the tires of their motorcycles screeching. Everyone jumped off their vehicles and ran to the door, Wally going around the other way.

They opened the door to see the Joker holding a gun to Jason's head. The only way Jason was standing up was because of the Joker's tight grip on his neck. Jason looked half dead and, judging from his injuries, he probably was.

"Joker, don't do this," Dick started negotiating.

"Can't you see we were in the middle of a conversation." Joker drawled.

The Joker lifted up the boys chin and brought his mouth to Jason's ear. The team watched intently as he whispered something in his ear. They could see Jason's eyes widen in fear. Conner and Megan look to each other knowing what was said. It was not something they were looking forward to telling the team.

"Joker," Nightwing demanded, "let go of Robin."

"If you say so," he threw Jason on floor and a very loud bang was heard. Before any could approach the boy, the Joker had put the gun back on Jason's head. If they really thought about it, they would probably say they don't even remember the gun coming off his head.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt," the Joker laughed.

"Joker don't make me hurt you," Nightwing warned menacingly.

"hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The Joker stood up and put his foot on Jason, still pointing a gun at his head.

"HAHAHAHAHAhahahahaha"

He put pressure on the foot that was on Jason. Jason's face contorted further in pain.

"Aaaagg," Jason cried out. The Team looked at him sadly and Nightwing looked like he was going to jump the Joker.

"Stop this Joker," Nightwing demanded fiercly.

"hahahhahahahahahahahaHA"

When out of no where his gun was taken from his hand.

"Wha-" the Joker was stumped.

Suddenly his smile turned into a frown when he saw Kid Flash holding his gun.

"Now that wasn't nice," the Joker angrily kicked Jason, flipping him over, when Nightwing tackled him.

Aqualad, Artemis, and Superboy took out of the goons and Sheila, while Kid Flash and Miss Martian cared for Robin. Being the only person who had ever encountered the Joker before, Nightwing knew it would be his job to get the Joker, and he would have to leave his little brother in the hands of his Team.

Nightwing soon made his way to where the team was waiting for Superboy to stop letting anger out on the building. The building that had Robins blood all over the floor.

"Oh, the little team is worried for their little Robin," the Joker whispered to Nightwing, "if you ask me you were much better. You would have never fallen for that."

"What?" Nightwing asked confused.

"I got his mother to lure him here, ha, she watched the whole thing!" he laughed.

"You," Nightwing punched the Joker straight in the nose.

Dick had found out that Sheila was Jason's biological mother from Batman while on his way to the warehouse. He knew that Jason had gone in after his mother. But, he didn't expect that his mother was in on it or that she'd be okay with seeing her own son beaten to death. He thought that maybe Jason would have a protected. He thought wrong.

Jason had been searching for approval from Bruce, Dick and the Team ever since he first moved into the manor and became Robin. Dick predicted he would have trouble realizing that everyone here loved him. Now, he knew Jason would feel they would never accept him. With his own mother watching him get beat to death, Dick doubted Jason would ever get over it.

He couldn't control his emotions knowing this. Knowing that his little brother was in pain. Knowing he could have done something, anything to stop this from happening. He felt his body shaking, his fist curling up into a ball. Dick knew he wouldn't e able to keep his anger inside any longer. The only way he could get it out was by punching the psychopath who had done this to his brother.

"hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahh ahaHA!"

A few seconds later, Superboy walked out of the warehouse angrily. Nightwing gagged the Joker, and everyone drove off scowling.

Jason looked as if he were going to drop dead any second. The Team decieded to let Wally carry him to the nearest hospital and they would meet there later. Wally held Jason tightly against his chest bridal style. Jason tried to stay awake but found it harder and harder with each drop of blood, soon enough he was sleeping. Wally just tried to ignore the blood that stained his suit.

A/N: So that was chapter one I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter two. I know it took a while. Get used to that. At least you didn't have to wait six months. Hehe. But, seriously sorry for the wait. Following are excuses: school, got sick, and gltas is an awesome show. Anyways you probably just want read the story now.

Of course after a short disclaimer: If you think I own Young Justice, Jason Todd, or any DC Characters, you are wrong.

Oh, and I musn't forget to thank the most wonderful person on this planet! Batman-defeats-all of coursed beta'd this chapter as well as chapter one and probably all following chapter. She is wonderful and has good grammar.

* * *

Wally looked to his injured friend. How could I let this happen, he thought, I could've stopped him. He glanced down at Jason for a millisecond and almost ran into a poll. Great West, he thought, you almost got him killed... twice.

Jason was like a little brother to Wally, just like how Wally was an older brother to Jason. Even before Jason had become Robin, they were close. In fact, the day it had been announced that Jason was going to be Robin, Wally almost punched Batman. Well, he was running at him when Uncle Barry stopped him.

"How could you put another kid in danger," Wally mumbled to himself, "I swear I-I'll, what am I saying- I can't beat Batman, besides its not only his fault."

Soon enough he skidded to a halt and ran -at a slightly more normal pace- into the hospital.

"My friend needs help," he yelled frantically running up to the front desk.

The hospital wasn't in the best shape. It was quite small and the door was beginning to fall off. Wally knew Jason wouldn't be getting the best medical care here but it was better than nothing.

Now all you have to do is wait, he thought trailing behind as Jason was wheeled into a room.

-—–—–-–-

Artemis watched her boyfriend disappear into the distance. She wished she could be thinking about how nice he looks from behind or how fast he runs, but no she can only find herself thinking of the half dead body in his arms.

Their youngest, Robin had never failed to entertain her with his adorableness. She remembers how skeptic he was about magic until Zatanna turned one of Artemis's arrows into a snake. The ten-year-old so was stunned. No one in the room could hold back a smile. When he smiled, everyone smiled. One of her favorite memories is of when he first went flying and was so amazed to be above the clouds. His amazement in everything made Artemis think of what she took for granted.

Like him. She had never tried to get close to him and she was never the big sister that she should have been. If he makes it this is her second chance and she's not going to blow it.

Artemis couldn't help feeling bad for every moment she was annoyed with him. Every time she rejected his attempts to help her train. She just didn't want to believe that a 10 year old could be better than her. He could have died and she wouldn't even have the chance to say how important he is to her.

Lost in her thoughts she almost passed by the hospital. Her bike slowed to a stop. She sprinted into the hospital where Wally was waiting.

-—

Superboy, M'gann, and Kaldur all sat in the bioship. The silence was uncanny. No one was willing to talk, how could they make a casual conversation with Robin so close to death. No, instead of talking they preferred to silently blame themselves.

Superboy wasn't the closest to the young boy. But that didn't man he hadn't felt equally as hurt or as guilty as the rest. Robin was to young, he wished it was him instead. He is almost invincible, Robin was just a small boy. No matter what ninja skills he had, they had to look out for him and they failed.

The boy seemed so happy. He was always so jumpy, almost like Nightwing when he was Robin. Except this one could get out of control sometimes. On one mission he remembered seeing Robin punching and punching and punching a theif. Just your everyday shoplifter. Maybe Robin knew him from somewhere else, he didn't know, but he did know he had to stop Robin before the guy died. He ran after Robin and pried him off the man. After that he noticed a hidden rage. Barely noticeable, but there. Conner was jealous of him. He wished he could hide his anger like that. It took him a long time to realize how much time and experience it would've had taken the ten-year-old to build up that shield. Superboy couldn't help but wonder what the kid had gone through.

He smashed his fist down on the ship in frustration.

M'gann looked over to Superboy. She wished she could comfort him. But, how would she do that when she couldn't even comfort herself? After all, it was her fault. If she hadn't been so unwilling to look into his mind, he would be safe and sound. She knew something was wrong, Dick and Bruce knew something was wrong, but she just couldn't look into it. If she had just done that they would have been able to figure out he was going to Africa to find his mother.

She tried distracting herself by dwelling on the past. She remembers when she first met Jason. Batman had decided to announce to both the Team and the Justice League that he had a new Robin. Things hadn't gone to well - the League didn't like the idea of Batman putting another young boy in danger- but he was the cutest thing ever sleeping in Bruce's arms. She looked back at all the times he attempted at flirting with her, but really he was like her little brother, and he knew it. How many times had he stopped her getting hurt? Why couldn't she return the favor?

No matter what she thought of, she couldn't get her mind off the gory scene she had witnessed. The scene of Jason's disfigured body lying in front of the the Joker.

Kaldur turned his stare away from M'gann. He could tell she felt guilty, he could feel guilt radiating off both Conner and M'gann, but Kaldur knows he's guilty. He's the team leader, he should've done everything in his power to stop this. This was his team, his responsibility. Not only had he let Robin down, he let everyone down.

Kaldur had noticed Robin acting strange the week before. He had been spending more time in his room and was more violent on missions. Only a couple days ago he checked in his room. He found a picture of a man and a woman, most likely Robin's parents. There were tear drops splattered on the glass. Kaldur had notified Batman and Nightwing, but after that did nothing else. He could've done something and he chose not to. He could've seen this coming. But he chose to ignore the signs. This is all his fault.

Kaldur was snapped out of his thoughts when the bioship landed in front of the hospital. The three crammed through the door and looked for Wally.

-—

Dick watched the rest of his team leave and waited for Bruce to pick up the criminals. Bruce showed up only seconds later and disappeared even quicker. He knew even if he had tried to talk to Bruce, he wouldn't listen, so he just let him go without saying anything. He wanted to convince Bruce it wasn't his fault, but Bruce would have none of it. So, Dick and Bruce went their separate ways, not saying a thing.

Everyone felt it was their fault, but this is his fault. His brother, his team, his fault. He knew Wally would try to act normal and make jokes, but was breaking down on the inside. M'gann would be in emotional distress and distance herself from the team. Artemis would spend most of her time with Jason and be unable to focus on missions. Conner would be more angry and violent. Kaldur would fully blame himself. Dick, well he knew he would not be able to go a second without thinking of Jason, he knew he was to blame, and he would never get over it. Jason was his little brother, he was his protector, no one else -save Batman.

Tears welled up behind his mask. 'Stop crying Grayson.' He tried holding back his tears. 'You should have been there you have no right.' He started sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, his motorcycle swerving around.

Thankfully he had gotten to the hospital in a matter of minutes. He walked in and someone pointed him in the direction of the rest of the strangely dressed people. Running into the room he saw everyone crowded around a bed. The place was dirty. The sheets were torn, and nothing looked sanitary, but they needed to get Robin in a stable condition before transporting him to Gotham.

Dick looked sadly at his brother and prayed he would be okay. They all prayed he would be okay.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Hehe. So until next time: PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry, I just too. Review if you want to. But, seriously please review. Have a great Easter! (By the way you are all awesome, I am greatly honoured by the amount of people reading/following/favoriting/reviewing)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heh, uh sorry for the long wait... Hehehehehe sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry. But alas here's the next chapter. Sorry for the shortness.**

**Also, **_**Italics are Jason's thoughts...**_

**And a big thank you to my beta batman-defeats-all who is amazing and mmm gurl dat grammar. Sorry, but yes very amazing person. Oh and thanks to the reviewers, readers, and followers.**

**Oh and I don't own Batman or Young Justice.**

* * *

_What, what's happening?_ Jason blinked the bleariness out of his eyes. He looked around the room with a confused expression on his face. _How did I get here?_ he wondered. Last he remembered was the Team busting in to save him then Megan and Wally were carrying him out of the dreaded place. After that it was all darkness._ Am I alive_? he thought.

His question was answered by a certain red-haired speedster shouting, "Hey, guys he's awake!"

Oh God, Jason thought, he knew what would happen next. The Team rushed over to his beside. They wore various expressions: delight, worry, anger, and everything in between. They all loomed over him and bombarded him with questions all at the same time. Are you okay? _No._ What happened? _Don't wanna talk about it._ Are you hungry? _Always._

"S-sloow. D-oown," Jason's voice was raspy and he flinched with both words.

"Robin," Dick began, making sure everyone was quite he continued, "is it hurting you to talk?"

Jason just nodded his head. It seemed he had been out for a while. Enough time for him to be able to talk again, at least. Dick nodded to M'gann who opened the mind link.

'Uh, thanks,' Jason mumbled awkwardly through the mind-link, 'so, what happened? Last I remember Miss M and Kid Mouth were carrying me outside.'

'Well, after that I carried you to the nearest hospital, where we waited for like a week and then we got you to Gotham general and waited for another three days! Manweweresoworrieddontyoueverdothatagain,' Wally's inner voice went from normal to super speed in two seconds.

'I called him Kid Mouth before so I wouldn't have to make fun of him after he finished speaking,' Jason teased.

'Hey!' Wally exclaimed, everyone smiled, while Wally fake pouted.

'Robin, if you ever do that again I swear I'll kill you!' Artemis said in an almost joking voice, almost, 'you had us so worried! You could've died, that was so-'

'Don't worry, I think the unbearable pain broke all chances of me almost dying again,' Jason joked, an awkward silence followed, 'so... is the boss man mad?' He sounded half joking half please-let-him-not-be-mad.

'He's just worried,' Dick answered, 'he beat the Joker half to death when he started teasing about you.'

'I'd hate to know what he'd do if I actually died,' Jason wondered.

'Don't even think about that,' Dick warned.

No one knew what to say. They had all gotten hurt before, that's what happened when you try being a hero. But this, Robin was almost dead when they'd gotten to the hospital and they needed blood... a lot of blood. His blood had been pooled on the floor of the warehouse, and there was trail leading to his hospital bed. Not mention his many broken, bruised, and fractured bones. How could you just casually bring that up?

After a few moments of silence, Jason felt a sudden dreariness wash over him. He felt his eyes start to droop down, only to shoot back open. Though, his attempts were fruitless, for he was unable to stifle his yawning.

'Looks like someone's tired,' Dick commented fondly.

'I'm fine, I've been asleep for like ever,' Jason insisted.

Dick rose an eyebrow at him, 'go to sleep Robin, it won't hurt.'

Jason huffed 'fine.'

Jason found himself drifting into a peaceful darkness. The Team stood around just staring at the blissfully sleeping boy. The only sound in the room was Jason's quite snoring. For the first time in a long time, they were at peace. If only for a few seconds.

"You can watch him sleep later, right now you have a mission," Red Arrow announced slamming the door open.

"What? No! We can't just leave him!" Dick exclaimed.

"C'mon, we've found some new information on the light, and maybe even Speedy!" Roy got a bit too excited at the idea of finding Speedy.

"Okay team, lets go," Dick sighed and looked at his younger brother as he left the room.

The Team reluctantly left Robin on the hospital bed while they went to find info. As he left Dick wondered if Jason noticed that he had been transferred to the Cave med bay.

* * *

**A/N: about the updates May, June, and July are y busiest months but I'll try to update as much as possible! Thanks for reading and please review. (also I'm going to go more into the Sheila Haywood thing later, so hold that against me so I don't forget.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here be the fourth installment of the story. I'm hoping you'll like like it.**

**Seriously are you happy that I didn't take over a month to update this time. Exciting I know.**

**Anyways, I don't own Batman or Young Justice or any of these characters okay, no need to rub it in.**

**And thank you to batman-defeats-all because this story would: 1. Not exist, or 2. Be very crappy. Seriously her stories be so amazing mmm gurl how terrible this story would be without her.**

**Also: Warning, there is exactly one swear in this chapter. Yup.**

* * *

_"Help," Jason yells out, "anybody please!"_

_The sound of metal hitting skin echoes through the warehouse. Tears flow down Jason's face as more scars are tattooed on his body. The horrifying sounds of a tortured young boy are accompanied by loud cackling._

_"Please, Nightwing, someone help me," he cries desperately for the help of his brother._

_Many figures stand around Jason and his tormentor. Light shines on the grinning figure. He can't quite make out who it as first. But, soon enough he sees a slightly blurred face._

_"Mom?!" he exclaims._

_It is none other than Sheila Haywood holding the weapon. She smiles menacingly at her son as she raises the crowbar again. Her grin widens when Jason's blood splatters onto her blond curls. The discovery of his mother switching places with Joker terrifies him, but it also makes him curious of the bystanders._

_"Nonononono, please it can't be you," Jason pleaded as he recognized the figures surrounding him._

_He was surrounded by Batman and the Team. They all laughed with delight as the crowbar came down upon his torso. Jason tried to process all this information, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it._

_"No, I thought you liked me," his voice was small and he spoke barely above a whisper._

_"You -ha- actually -ha- fell -ha- for it -ha-," Dick couldn't keep himself from laughing, "you actually thought we'd let an annoying brat like you hang out with us."_

_"We only let you tag along because the public wants Robin and only you would be stupid enough to think you could actually make it as him," Wally sneered._

_"You were just some street rat who stole my tires," Jason was dreading hearing what Bruce would say next, "you were just a charity case, I only wanted you to make me look good."_

_"No! This isn't real, it's a lie," Jason screamed in panic._

_He curled in a ball surrounded by his own blood. Insults were hurtled at him as he sobbed into his knees._

_Worthless._

Please.

_Weak._

Stop.

_Careless._

No.

_I gave you up for a reason._

SHUT UP!

_We never needed you._

NO!

_No one loves you._

STOP!

Jason's eyes shot open -tried to, his left was still a bit swollen. He cleared his vision and looked around the room. Everyone was gone. _No one loves you_, echoed through his head.

_It's all a lie._

_They never wanted me_, he thought. _I was never anything to them. After this, they're just gonna throw me out like the garbage. It was never real._

_It's all a lie._

_What about all the other times_, Jason thought, _they must care about me. How many times have they saved my life? They loved me, right?_

_IT'S ALL A LIE._

_They left me here, alone. No one wants to be around me. I bet Bruce never even came to visit. They never cared, no one ever cared. They want me to die here, and then they're just going to replace me. I don't want to be replaced. Please. It can't be._

_It was all a lie..._

Jason's eyes filled with tears, but he refused to cry. His whole body shook, but he couldn't cry. _I won't cry_, he thought, _I can't let them know they won._

_I can't believe it was all a lie._

* * *

Wally dashed into the cave, the team following behind him. Artemis stormed through the zeta tube and immediately attempted to chase him.

"GIVE ME MY BOW BACK!" Artemis yelled, scowling at the young speedster.

"Only if you catch me," Wally plucked the bow string, then quickly ran off again.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed.

Wally ran all around the cave burning off as much energy as he possibly could. He knew Artemis would never be able to catch him, but its always fun to tease her. _She is so gonna kill me_, he thought dashing towards her.

Suddenly, he tripped over something. _Seriously_, Wally thought to himself, _I think tripping is my greatest weakness._ He looked up to see that he had tripped over Artemis' foot. She stared menacingly down at the red head. He quickly got up and ran after Dick.

Dick had decided to ignore the couples antics and make his way to Jason. Unfortunately, the couple followed. Wally avoiding Artemis and trying to make sure she wouldn't kill him and Artemis trying to trip him. Soon enough they were in Jason's room. The young Robin was sound asleep.

"I'm gonna kILL YOU!" Artemis whispered harshly to Wally. She grabbed her bow back and was about to slap Wally when a certain raven haired boy pushed them to either side of himself.

They both looked to him then to the bed. Another raven haired boy stared at them. He propped himself up one elbow and watched the rest of the team filter in. Dick hadn't even noticed the rest of the team following because of Artemis and Wally's distraction.

"Hi Robin how have you been?" M'gann asked, then Dick nudged her, "hello Megan! Sorry Ill put up the mind link."

'Took you long enough,' Jason exaggerated.

'Robin,' Dick said in a warning tone before continuing to ask how he's been.

Though he wanted to say something entirely different, Jason went with the reply that most teenagers use to describe their day 'good.'

'Thats good, so nothing's hurting, you don't need any more medication?' Dick asked worriedly.

'No,' Jason answered sharply.

It was silent in the room. The air seemed different from before, more tense. This was strange since it should have gotten less tense because they had time to adjust to the circumstances. But the team could tell something was wrong.

'Do you wanna play a board game?' Wally inquired, breaking the silence.

'I'm fine.'

'I could do a magic trick,' Zatanna tried.

'I'm fine.'

'What do you wanna-'

'I AM FUCKING FINE! Just- just leave me alone- piss off,' Wally was cut off by the young bird.

'Seriously leave.'

The team left the hospital room wondering what happened. That morning he had been fine, then suddenly he was filled with pure rage. Dick felt he was so close to knowing what was bothering his little brother, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was hoping to talk to Jason later.

_How dare they just come here like that. Do they think I don't know their plan? All I am to them is a dirty street punk. The minute they find someone smarter they'll throw me away. What did I do wrong? Why don't they like me? I tried so hard to be like Dick, I really did._

_I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, Jason thought closing his eyes and dropping off into a blissful sleep._

A/N: I hope this made you emotional. Because that's my goal. Also, you might have been like 'woah quick update,' note that I have one weekend of in June plus exams, and five days off in July. I might never update this fast again. I'll try though. Oh and I went to an MGMT concert on the 10th because they're my favorite band and all. It was awesome.

Thanks for reading an please review.

HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!


End file.
